


Kiss me where your eye won't meet me

by mattysones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NSFW Art, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, it's porn guys, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is an alpha with more energy than Akaashi can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me where your eye won't meet me

**Author's Note:**

> [Based vaguely off that Saudi Arabia ABO doujin.](http://myreadingmanga.info/haikyu-dj-red-road-gold-sun-eng/)  
>   
> 
> I don't know anything about Saudi Arabia.
> 
> The working title for this was "Sin" and it's probably the most accurate. 
> 
> This is for my buddy Birdy on Twitter who was feelin' sad. I'm sorry it took 3 months. They also did the art in the fic! [GO COMMISSION THEM.](https://twitter.com/sugawaratxt)

* * *

Their fine sheets stuck to Keiji's back, air heavy with the musk of sex. He tried to focus on the canopy of their bed, but Koutarou was too all-encompassing, invading Keiji's every pore.

Keiji's thighs trembled as he was spread further than he thought possible, muscles stretching and burning to accommodate the man between them. Koutarou was determined to expose him in every sense, as Keiji's hips strained to accommodate the fierce pace Koutarou was setting. The man inside him had him open, knees against his chest, entrance pulsing and slick, chest heaving and sweat a sticky sheen across his skin. Keiji whimpered as Koutarou thumbed at the rim of his pink entrance, open and twitching around Koutarou's cock. Keiji was exhausted, but his hips twitched upward anyway, fucked loose, wet and sensitive. Keiji didn't know how he was still conscious. His own cock was soft and damp against his belly as Koutarou rocked into him with insistent pulses of his hips.

Keiji's chest heaved and he fought a weak hiccup; He thrummed from his previous orgasm. Koutarou rubbed his cheek against Keiji's knee affectionately, and Keiji's head spun.

"You okay?" Koutarou asked.

Keiji thought he was delirious, shaking with every thrust spreading him, residual arousal sparking like burnt embers; God, Koutarou was so strong, shoulders wide and expression soft and he barely looked like he had broken a sweat, but for his hair down and curling against his neck. Koutarou's cock nudged upward, just right, and Keiji couldn't stop the sob that broke through without his permission - He hadn't even been knotted, but he felt like he had, body full and throbbing and overflowing. Keiji's head rocked to the side as he fucked himself down on Koutarou's cock.

Koutarou's mouth twitched upward,confident. He cooed gently and pulled Keiji's hips toward him, grinding hard and deep.

Keiji could smell Koutarou's alpha scent seeping into his pores; He thought those pheromones were the only things keeping him awake. Koutarou's breath hitched and his rhythm sped. He moved rhythmically enough for Keiji to almost relax into it as his body shook, fingers grabbing at the sheets. He reached up and tugged at Koutarou's neck - overwhelmed, too cold with him so far away.

Koutarou understood the request and leaned down, letting Keiji bury his face into Koutarou's neck and clutch his broad shoulders, moaning at the changed angle,nuzzling into the warm familiar scent of his lover; He needed Koutarou to finish.

Koutarou moaned after a moment, a low rumbling noise. Keiji whimpered when his warmth was pulling away. Koutarou's cock leaving him, and Keiji yelped when he was suddenly balanced mostly on his shoulders, the mattress pressing hard on his back. Koutarou grinned as he spread Keiji's entrance open one last time, thumbs pressing firmly into the abused muscle. Keiji moaned when Koutarou's cum trickled from his hole.

"God, you're beautiful." Koutarou murmured, "I love wrecking you."

Keiji's brain went blank when Koutarou leaned forward with his tongue and lapped at his raw entrance, nerves singing at the gentle, wet strokes. Keiji thought he was done, but when he felt a soft, warm mouth on his sensitive and spent balls, he sobbed, arched, and everything went black.

* * *

Akaashi Keiji, 21, married to one Bokuto Koutarou, the oldest son of a branch of the royal family. Keiji was deeply in love with his husband, and knew when to admit defeat.

As a beta, Keiji couldn't keep up with his virile, alpha husband. It had been two years. Keiji was exhausted. His initial reaction had been embarrassment at being unable to keep at Koutarou's pace, but after awhile Keiji realized the pace was insane. He couldn't blame himself; He needed advice. He felt sneaky asking his friends for advice behind Koutarou's back, but Koutarou was infuriatingly content. "You're all I need!" He said when Keiji tried to pry him for a solution.

Then again, Koutarou didn't usually respond to subtle questioning. Keiji couldn't bring himself to say explicitly, "I love that you wreck me but could you do so less often?" Keiji wasn't good enough with words not to make Koutarou think he was doing something wrong. He wasn't.

Keiji was just afraid Koutarou would break him.

From the neighboring country of Nekoma, one letter returned from his ever-practical friend, Kenma.

_Get Bokuto a courtesan._

Keiji stared at the letter, mulling over the simplicity of the answer. Koutarou wouldn't have asked for such a favor out of consideration of Keiji's feelings. Keiji wasn't sure he would have been open to the suggestion, initially. Now, Keiji questioned his capacity to handle the alpha, but he didn't want Koutarou to think he was giving him away to be someone else's problem. Koutarou, as thick as he could be, was genuine and kind. Keiji had to navigate this carefully.

Would a third person be offended if Koutarou refused?

But, when Koutarou asked for sex that night, and Keiji just couldn't, he couldn't stand watching Koutarou's buoyant face fall from disappointment from something that was out of Koutarou's control.

* * *

The space between their countries was massive and filled with sand dunes. Fukorodani, Nekoma and Karasuno touched borders, with Karasuno being the furthest away. Technology was limited, and travel usually done in caravans. Keiji often did his correspondences by messenger bird, but he thought of plenty of reasons to visit his neighbors in person. His rank was not high, but he was respected, and Bokuto had enough inherited land to warrant the occasional visit; Absent leaders were not good ones.

Koutarou whined, and asked why Keiji didn't correspond by owl like a normal person, but Keiji threatened to take him along. Koutarou couldn't ride the back of a camel for more than a few hours without having to stop and walk. Besides, Koutarou had his own business to care for at home.

Keiji took a couple of weeks to travel the neighboring countries, on the pretense of delivering important correspondence by hand. Making sure Bokuto's tenants were still on good terms with him was a good enough reason. Most of his stops were in Fukorodani, but Bokuto had a small plot in Nekoma and an even smaller one in Karasuno.

Keiji started holding interviews with men and women alike, absolutely unsure of what he was doing.

Keiji tried to think of Koutarou's preferences; Who he'd ogled in the past, personalities Koutarou meshed with. Koutarou had a gut instinct about people that Keiji didn't, making it difficult to eliminate any specific group of people.

He needed someone kind. Someone energetic. Someone who would befriend them, without presuming to replace Keiji. Koutarou wouldn't accept anything less (Keiji thought, maybe). A lot of interviewees assumed Keiji disliked his husband. Some were too professional, others blatantly looking for money. Keiji couldn't judge them too much - Koutarou was a prince. A low-ranked, alpha prince (Some left after hearing he was from a branch family) with a strange husband.

He might be expecting too much from one person, looking in the wrong places.

Visiting Kenma didn't prove fruitful either, when Keiji asked if Kenma had anyone in mind.

"Oh." The beta said to Keiji, "Not really." They played a board game while Keiji visited, not because he had to, but because he wanted. Kenma's black hair fell in front of his face while he thought about his next move, "You've had no luck? There's some interesting people in Karasuno."

Keiji peered at Kenma curiously, "What's in Karasuno?"

A sour look crossed Kenma's face, "People with too much energy. Like Bokuto." He looked at Keiji pleadingly, "You can have Kuroo, if you like."

Keiji laughed, "That's not the kind of energy I'm looking to exhaust."

"I know," Kenma sighed, "They magnify each other, anyway."

"Bokuto always sleeps well after a visit from Nekoma." Keiji kept himself from chortling. Kenma beat him at the board game, handily.

The last stop in Karasuno did not take long, though Keiji opted to extend his visit to the palace to express his respect to the Karasuno royalty. Disheartened after more fruitless interviews, Keiji took a walk.

Karasuno's culture was similar to Fukorodani despite the miles between, and the bustling markets reminded him of home. Karasuno was a little poorer than Fukorodani, opting for simple building designs and simple clothes, the streets filled with fluttering cloths and street vendors. Energized as he mindlessly wandered through the city, Keiji bought a snack from a street cart and found a bench to people-watch as he ate.

He didn't mind when someone sat near him, until a gentle voice rose from the flurry of white surrounding him.

"Excuse me."

Keiji looked at the voice, blinking in the hot sun as someone who looked vaguely familiar sat next to him. Brown-grey eyes peered from behind fine-looking cloth, a mole at the corner of his eyes, strands of pale hair slipped from under the white cover on his head and curled around his cheeks. Keiji nearly choked on the food in his mouth, and nodded to acknowledge the man.

"Are you Akaashi?" The man asked.

Keiji startled, "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Perhaps." The man sat straight and turned to Keiji more fully, smiling pleasantly. "Rumors have been flying around lately, that you've been searching for someone to bring back to Fukorodani with you."

Keiji's cheeks warmed, unused to being addressed so directly. He looked a little closer at his seat-companion - Probably an omega from his soft features, though that was no way of telling for sure. Keiji chose indifference, "How do you know me?"

"Oh!" The man's cheeks pinked and he bowed his head politely, "I am Sugawara Koushi. I maybe have followed out your of Karasuno's palace this morning." He grinned sheepishly, "I didn't want to be presumptuous and ask you immediately. I apologize if it seems suspicious."

That explained why Keiji sort of recognized him, though he didn't recall Sugawara's name coming up when he asked about courtesans. This person certainly had the face for it, though he was a little blunt. He hadn't specified why he was approaching Keiji though, or why the secrecy. Keiji decided to edge on cautious, "This isn't the place to talk about this." He said, "Would you accompany me back to the palace?"

"Certainly." Sugawara smiled brilliantly, standing when Keiji did.

Keiji looked at the bag still in his hand, "Samosa?" He offered the bag to Sugawara.

Sugawara laughed, "Yes, please." And took one.

* * *

Sugawara worked amongst the distant relatives of Karasuno's royalty, descended from a respectable family line of omegas. Male omegas weren't common, but finding one wasn't anything to be shocked about. It was more surprising to find a male omega in his position. Keiji found Sugawara easy enough to talk to ask about it, and Sugawara took the question with a graceful shrug.

"I have needs." He said, "And courtesans have their own power." He showed Keiji the more reclusive parts of Karasuno's open-air palace. Desert trees and plants were planted throughout the building, difficult to find unless you knew where to search. Sugawara took him through one of the larger gardens, ground carefully combed with fine sand and plants arranged to show off the brighter blooms. "I hold a great amount of control with whom I associate. Being a male omega can be frustrating, but it has its perks."

"I imagine." Keiji said dryly. Sugawara's calm energy put Keiji at ease. "Is that why you approached me, rather than wait to be called?"

Sugawara gave him a smile that edged on condescending, backlit in the night by Karasuno's castle lights, "You will not get my name so easily."

Keiji stiffened when he realized what his words has implied. He stopped walking, "I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly, "I didn't mean to imply-"

"I'm used to it." Sugawara breezed through Keiji's awkward apology, looking at the night blossoms around them, "I want you to understand what kind of person I am, what I expect."

"That's what I was hoping for," Keiji said honestly. His mouth quirked as he studied the taller man beside him, matching Sugawara's pace easily, "I want this to be more than a business deal. Though, you seem to be assuming that I've already agreed to take you with me."

"Have you not?" Sugawara's lips curled into a smirk, eyes crinkling, "I understand that this is the longest you've talked to your interviewees."

"Word about my activities sure has traveled."

"Well," Sugawara cocked his head and looked down at the beta, teasing in his voice, "You're associating with the gossipy sort."

Keiji huffed through his nose, not quite laughing, but smiling. He slid an arm around Koushi's and let the omega lead him, "Let me tell you of my husband," he said.

* * *

Koushi quietly tread into Daichi's bedroom, room dimly lit by a cluster of candles on Daichi's desk. He smiled when he saw Daichi was nodding to sleep, pen slipping from his fingers as he struggled to finish whatever business he was working on.

Daichi startled when Koushi snuck up behind him and put his lips behind his ear, "Go to bed." Koushi said softly.

"Dammit," Daichi groaned and rubbed his eyes, "You scared me."

Koushi started blowing out candles. Daichi made an annoyed noise.

"You're so tired I snuck up on you." Koushi said, pinching out a candle wick, "C'mon. This can wait until morning."

Daichi looked at the paperwork scattered across his desk. Koushi was going to convince him to move that stupid desk from the bedroom one day. "But Aoba Josai trade agreements-"

Koushi firmly clamped a hand over Daichi's mouth and kissed his forehead. He grinned impishly, "Stuff like this gets pushed back all the time. I think they'll understand." Koushi leaned in and nuzzled Daichi's neck. Koushi made a content noise when Daichi reached to place his hand on Koushi's shoulders, "Besides, I have important business to resolve with you."

Daichi rolled his eyes and stretched, cracking his back in his chair, "Can it wait?"

Koushi tugged at his arm, "I'll be starting my heat soon," he said as pathetically as he could muster, "I could use a knot."

"Ug." Daichi sighed, acted put-upon but Koushi knew he was just being dramatic, "Let me get ready for bed."

Koushi purred, nuzzling into his neck again, "Such a good alpha."

Daichi disappeared for a while, and Koushi waited, thinking to himself. He didn't like being part of why Daichi was so tired, but Koushi had needs.

Koushi welcomed himself into Daichi's bed, wrapping himself in Daichi's familiar scent, strong and heavy, like drying earth. They'd known each other for a long time, before either of them presented.

Koushi didn't want to _leave,_ exactly. He certainly loved Daichi, but he thought it was a different love than what the female omegas talked and daydreamed about. At least, he had a different way of showing it. Daichi understood what being a courtesan entailed; Daichi wasn't his first, and wouldn't be his last, but Koushi always came back. If Daichi called, Koushi was there.

But Daichi couldn't always be there when Koushi called, and Koushi understood. Daichi wasn't directly royalty but he had status, thus responsibilities. Not that Koushi didn't. He did a fair amount of his own politicking, but Daichi's was different.

Koushi's heat was fast approaching, and Daichi could rarely keep up with him during those times. Koushi thought of taking leave as damage control, more than anything.

And how could he not investigate word of a beautiful Fukorodani Prince-by-marriage, exhausted by his overzealous husband? Koushi had doubts, but Akaashi seemed earnest enough.

And his heat was coming.

Koushi could feel it in the little extra pulses of slick when he daydreamed too vigorously, the way his belly warmed unexpectedly and the tremors up his spine. When Daichi returned from his bath, Koushi needed little prompting to be ready for him. The weeks before a heat sometimes were the worst, but Koushi was right on schedule, and he wanted someone inside him.

After, they lay side by side, Daichi's knot still filling him. Koushi wiggled occasionally just to feel it. Daichi grumbled, half-asleep, and wrapped his arms around Koushi's waist to keep him still.

"Daichi?" Koushi whispered.

"Hmm?" Daichi responded with a grunt and nuzzled his face into Koushi's back.

Koushi's heart warmed. "I'm thinking." He shifted his hips back, and Daichi responded with a lazy, sleepy thrust, but he was awake. "I'm going to be leaving for a bit."

Daichi woke a little, "Why?"

"My heat is coming." Koushi said quietly, guiltily. He ran his fingers over the thick arms around him.

Daichi shifted to prop himself on his elbow and peer down at Koushi. Koushi moaned at the subtle shift inside him, "Does it have to do with that pretty Fukorodani landowner everyone's been gossiping about? The beta?"

Koushi laughed.

Daichi pet his face affectionately with the back of his knuckles, "You don't need to tell me everything you do."

Koushi snorted and looked over his shoulder, "Don't give me that. You'd be worried sick if I just suddenly left."

"Hmm." Daichi lay back down, pulling Koushi close to his chest, "Probably." They lay together, even after Daichi could pull out. He mostly fell asleep, until something crossed his mind, "Will you be gone long?" He asked the omega.

Koushi smiled and rocked back into Daichi's arms, "Nah. My home is here."

* * *

Decked in travel gear, Koushi arrived at Fukorodani as part of Akaashi's company. Traveling by camel seemed so archaic, but arriving in the Fukorodani Palace felt much more ceremonial. Koushi wasn't used to being met by servants to take the animals and luggage, usually traveling alone, but the busyness was pleasant. The familiar way the servants greeted Akaashi indicated how missed he'd been. Akaashi's mild smile was relaxing, encouraging trust rather than authority.

Koushi knew Akaashi's husband the moment he came running out of the palace.

"KEIJI!!!"

Koushi watched as the smaller man was accosted by a joyous alpha, who lifted Akaashi off his feet and spun him around. Bokuto's energy was infectious, and all polite veneer was thrown away as Bokuto gave Akaashi a clumsy but happy kiss. The servants didn't seemed bothered - rather they smiled quietly and continued their duties.

"I missed you so much." Bokuto babbled, eyes a brilliant gold. Akaashi smiled back at him and slid his arms around his shoulders, not attempting to stop his embrace, "I actually had to do work, Keiji! I'm terrible at paperwork! I have so much energy now." Bokuto leaned down and nuzzled Akaashi's neck, burying his nose in Akaashi's black hair.

Akaashi affectionately squeezed Bokuto's shoulders once his feet touched the ground, "I'm sure it's been strenuous. But I have been busy, and am very tired. The last two days I hurried everyone along as fast as they could manage."

It was true. Keiji had been eager to return home, bags lighter from gifts and supply usage, but plus one person. Koushi observed the young alpha from behind Akaashi; Bokuto was everything an alpha should be - Stocky and strong, a little overbearing but good-natured and naturally charismatic. Akaashi hadn't lied about his physique, or the sheer energy Bokuto emanated.

Koushi may have looked too intently, because Bokuto looked over Akaashi's shoulder, perked like a curious puppy.

"Who's that?" Bokuto asked. He sniffed the air, "He smells good."

Koushi smiled and tilted his head in acknowledgement, leaving the explanations to Akaashi. He opted to watch the camels be walked to their holding pens.

Akaashi regarded Koushi over his shoulder, weary, and a little unwilling to immediately breach why Koushi was present. Especially in front of the servants. "He will part of our household for now, at his leisure." Akaashi edged, "I will explain later, as it's a bit of a business matter. For now, I want to rest."

Bokuto didn't look away, cocking his head in a curious but friendly manner. He leaned heavily into his husband, "I am Bokuto Koutarou! May I ask your name? You smell like an omega."

Koushi laughed at his bluntness that edged on rudeness and bowed. It was Bokuto's home, after all, "Sugawara Koushi. The honor is mine."

"Welcome to my household, Suga!" Bokuto grinned, and Koushi felt his infectious energy extended to him in friendly tendrils, "We'll get to know each other later. For now, I have to ravish my husband."

Koushi was a little taken aback, unused to the immediate familiarity, but he found he didn't mind. He watched fondly as a flustered Akaashi was thrown over Bokuto's shoulder and carried away.

* * *

Keiji managed to hold half a conversation with Koutarou, even after being thoroughly exhausted. Koutarou lay beside him, lounging, looking much more pleased with himself than sex ever warranted. Still, Keiji missed him the last few weeks.

"Kou..." Keiji called quietly. Koutarou's eyes immediately opened, sparkling, because Keiji only used nicknames when he was exhausted, drunk, or needy. "Can I tell you why I brought an omega home?"

Koutarou propped himself on his elbows, frowning mildly, the way he did when he was thinking. "Is now the time?" He asked seriously.

"Hmm." Keiji wiggled closer, reaching for Koutarou's arm, "I think so. Yes." Keiji peered up at his husband, "You wear me out."

Koutarou's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at his tired husband. Keiji was speaking carefully, something that didn't happen often. Koutarou didn't like it.

"You've said so before." Koutarou admitted reluctantly. Keiji tugged on his arm to draw him closer, and Koutarou complied, sinking into their sheets so their foreheads nearly touched. Keiji reached with his legs and tangled their limbs together. Koutarou breathed deeply, Keiji's sweat mingling with the smokey scent of beta that Koutarou loved; He associated Keiji's scent with burning wood and campfires. With home.

Keiji nuzzled their noses together, "You have so much energy. And I ..." Keiji hummed sleepily, "I do not."

"And?" Koutarou watched as Keiji tried to get his words out before falling asleep.

"During your ruts, please go to Sugawara."

Koutarou huffed, a little irritated that Keiji would try to have this conversation now, all sated and languid. Koutarou could see how tired and worried Keiji was, though and couldn't bring himself to feel more than inconvenienced. He carded his fingers through Keiji's black hair, watching as the curls looped around his fingers. "I figured it was something like that."

Keiji burrowed into Koutarou's chest, his voice small. "You're not mad?"

Koutarou's heart constricted, hurt that Keiji would be afraid to breach something like this with him. "Nah." Koutarou hugged Keiji tight, "We'll talk about this later. Sleep." Koutarou was happiest, with his husband nestled in his arms as he slept soundly.

* * *

Keiji shouldn't have worried. Any thoughts about having to plot to get Bokuto to agree with him were set aside when Bokuto heard him out, crossed his arms and tilted his head to think, and said firmly, "Yeah, seems like a good idea. Honestly, I can always bang more, but you don't seem too up for it."

Bokuto's energy and stamina were awe-inspiring.

Even Keiji could sense the tension straining Sugawara's body, the anticipation making his omega scent waft around him like some addictive perfume. Koutarou had been interested in omegas before, and with Keiji's blessing, Koutarou was quick to get physical with Sugawara as they conversed over the next couple of weeks, but no more than casual touches and leans. Keiji worried that they were both keeping too much distance.

Sugawara reported to Keiji, that Koutarou had already approached him.

Koushi felt his heat creeping on him like smoke filling a room, and Bokuto's willing, alpha-infused presence was a beacon of hope as the weeks passed. Koushi could breathe when the alpha was near, even if it was with anticipation. He sensed Bokuto wasn't entirely comfortable with Koushi's purpose.

"H-hey." Bokuto said after dinner. Koushi had been making to leave the room, but paused and turned. Akaashi passed, meeting eyes with Koushi, offering a small nod before floating past. Koushi and Bokuto were alone.

"Would you walk with me?" Bokuto asked. His cheeks were pink but he met eyes with Koushi easily enough. Koushi's stomach warmed at the thought of being alone with him.

"Of course." He smiled, and followed beside Bokuto to the gardens in easy silence. The desert heat had dropped to the night's chill. Koushi shivered when they stepped outside. Bokuto glanced and sighed, bracing his hands on his hips and looking upward as he began walking.

"Uh, so I'm not good at this," Bokuto said. Sand cracked under their sandals, the wind broken by trees. Koushi looked at the night blooms. "But, like, Akaashi said you're about to enter your heat? I'm still sort of weirded out by this whole thing. But man, you smell good. But it's kinda weird."

"I suspected you were uncomfortable," Koushi replied when Bokuto paused long enough for him to answer, "That wasn't my intention." Bokuto started to respond, but Koushi added quickly, "It has the potential to be awkward, but my heat is taking priority for now." Koushi took a moment to openly admire Bokuto's wide shoulders, the comfortable warmth from his body.

Bokuto caught the look and his cheeks turned pink. He shuffled away, looking at a clearing with a bench strategically positioned to look upon a Joshua Tree. His smile was quieter than Koushi thought he'd be capable.

"Yeah, I understand." He cocked his head, looking at the stars, "I guess I was waiting for you to act more natural?"

Koushi blinked, "Natural?"

"Yeah. You're like, really purposeful about everything you do and say. It's kinda ..." Bokuto frowned and crossed his arms thoughtfully, "Fake-ish? Like you're doing your job. I don't want that."

Koushi would be insulted if he'd heard that from anyone more scheming than Bokuto.

Bokuto seemed to realize what he sounded like. He flustered, "That's nothing against you!" He amended, "Akaashi seems to like you just fine, and if Akaashi likes you, then I like you. I just ..."

Bokuto was someone who acted on instinct and feelings. Koushi smiled at Bokuto's flustering, "Were waiting for _us_ to feel natural?"

"Yeah!" Bokuto perked and beamed, "And we're not quite there yet, but if we're gonna do this, it might as well be while you're in heat?"

Koushi laughed. What a way for Bokuto to make it sound like he was doing _Koushi_ a favor. Maybe Bokuto needed to think of it that way. He paused thoughtfully, "Would you feel better with Akaashi there?"

Bokuto's eyes got big. "I. Um."

"Okay, okay." Koushi grinned and stepped closer, pleased when Bokuto tensed but didn't back away. "That can be another day, but I have to tell you." He reached and stroked his fingers through Bokuto's hair, surprisingly soft. "My heat is close, and talking is becoming difficult." He nuzzled his nose under Bokuto's chin, relishing the heavy musk that was an interested alpha. Bokuto's breath hitched, and Koushi felt his hands heavy on his waist. "Let's each take a bath and retire for the night. You can tell Akaashi where you'll be."

Bokuto nodded, pulling away to look at Koushi's face. His brow crinkled in thought, "One thing."

Koushi startled when he felt a thumb press over the corner of his eye. Bokuto huffed, pleased with himself. "Okay! I was wondering if it was real. I know people put on fake ones."

Oh. His beauty mark. Koushi brushed a finger over the mole, tingling from their close vicinity. Their bodies were already mingling, hormones and pheromones mixing with the purpose to draw them together.

He laughed.

* * *

By the time Koushi stepped out of the bath, his brain had become single-minded and hazy. No amount of bathing was completely washing away the slick gathering between his legs, the slightest rub of his thighs sending pleasurable throbs through his groin. He had chosen simple garments after his bath, a plain robe hiding the evidence of his rapidly approaching heat, even though the fabric rubbed against his tender nipples in a warm way. He wasn't in full swing now, but would be soon.

He could smell every alpha in the vicinity, noticed startled glances as he drifted through the halls. Koushi had a goal - The promise of relief motivated him.

Outside Koutarou's door, Koushi hoped Koutarou didn't flake. He pressed a hand against the wood door before him, fine carvings curling beneath his fingers. Koushi breathed. A shudder warmed his spine as there was a sudden spike of heady alpha-scent as he lingered.

Koutarou was there, waiting for him. Koushi didn't bother knocking, slipping inside. Koutarou's scent filled him like he was gasping for breath underwater. Koushi bit his tongue, and focused on the two men before him, not exactly surprised that Akaashi was present.

Bokuto was completely absorbed in Akaashi's mouth, licking inside with flicks, covering the darker man with his body and arms around his waist.

Koushi smiled, glad to see Bokuto in such a state.

Akaashi must have sensed him watching, because his eyes opened and his gaze slid to Koushi. Akaashi slid his hands to Bokuto's chest, pushing him firmly away. Their mouths separated messily, Akaashi panting and Bokuto looking like he was going to eat him alive. Akaashi smiled and brushed a thumb over Bokuto's still-open mouth, turning Bokuto's head in Koushi's direction. Bokuto understood, and dropped his arms from Akaashi's waist.

Koushi stepped forward as if their scents alone were magnetic. His whole body was alert, nerves prickling and drawing him closer to the men beside him.

When he was close, Akaashi reached and gently touched the back of Koushi's neck, leaning to press their lips together. Startled, Koushi didn't move for several moments until he relaxed into Akaashi's mouth, moaning quietly and opening to him. Bokuto watched silently, eyes wide.

Akaashi pulled away as soon as Koushi's mouth opened, touch slipping away, lips quirked, "Take care of each other." He said to Koushi, cool fingers sliding from his neck. He exited quietly.

People could say what they wanted about betas, Koushi suddenly understood why Bokuto was so infatuated with Akaashi. Koushi wondered if the man hadn't secretly been hiding his omega status the whole time.

No, Koushi thought as his gaze slid back to Bokuto. He would have smelled it. Akaashi was too mild, like vanilla, to be an omega.

Bokuto watched him like a bird watches its prey. Koushi grinned. "He's something." Koushi said, stepping closer.

Bokuto moved at the same moment, hands immediately reaching for the small of Koushi's back. "Understatement." Bokuto muttered. He ducked his head and nuzzled into Koushi's neck. Koushi shivered, tilting his head to the side and slid his hands to Bokuto's shoulders.

Koushi pressed his body into Bokuto's, snuffling into the other man's shoulder, absorbing the spiced alpha scent he emanated. Bokuto was only half a head taller, though it was the expanse of his shoulders that made him feel big, the way he carried himself. Koushi's chest constricted as his belly swirled with heat, his cock pressing insistently against his robe. "Koutarou..." He murmured into Bokuto's shoulder.

Koutarou stiffened and he pulled back, studying Koushi's face intently. Koushi let him - Let him find whatever he was looking for.

"C'mere." Koutarou grabbed Koushi's wrist and dragged him to his bed.

Oh. Finally. He hadn't even been waiting long. His body gave an insistent pulse. Koutarou's grip tightened on his wrist before he was being directed to the bed.

"Your smell is strong." Koutarou said as he nudged Koushi further onto the bed and climbed after him. Koushi grinned and scuttled backward, spreading his legs so his scent was even stronger. Koutarou groaned, reaching for a knee, "I don't know why, but yours got my attention. Even more than when I first met Akaashi."

Koushi hummed, and reached below the belt of his robe to pull it open, "Betas are nice," He said, distracted by the heat radiating from Bokuto, "But sex between an alpha and omega is something else."

Koutarou grabbed Koushi's wrist again and put it to his side. Koushi peered up at him curiously. "I want to undress you." Koutarou said with the utmost seriousness, "Like a present."

Koushi wanted to quip that presents were unwrapped, but Koutarou was pulling his belt loose and opening the front of his robe. Koushi shivered, the room chilled compared to the heat building in his body. He arched, tilting his hips invitingly, not missing the way Koutarou's eyes flickered downward before inspecting the rest of him.

He whistled. "You're a lot more muscular than I expected."

Koushi laughed, running a hand over his belly, shying close to his cock, "I'm not delicate, no. Karasuno men tend not to be."

"It's not that." Koutarou scooted downward to press his nose against Koushi's breast, eyes closing as he breathed him in. "Just, omega, and all." His breath was close to a nipple, and Koushi squirmed. Koutarou's eyes lit and he carefully took a nipple between his fingers. They were tender and swollen and hardened immediately, edging on painful. Koushi sighed in relief when Koutarou licked at the tender flesh - His tongue was soothing.

Koushi wouldn't have taken Koutarou for a tease. Koushi pressed his cock into the other's belly, wishing for more solid contact. Maybe the teasing was part of the problem with Akaashi.

No, Koushi sucked in a breath when Koutarou peered up and grinned. Koutarou was someone who acted on instinct. His instinct was just really good.

Koutarou opened his mouth and tilted his head to press an open-mouth kiss to Koushi's sensitive sides. A shiver ran up Koushi's neck, flushing his face. Koushi gasped quietly as Koutarou's hand inspected his other side, thumb pressing gently, then rubbing firmly so not to tickle him. Koutarou's mouth traveled closer to his hips.

Koushi watched as he was being inspected. His cock twitched as every brush made his skin tingle almost to the point of being ticklish. He gasped and tilted his head back, breathing harder in the anticipation of Koutarou's mouth getting closer to his cock. He said airily, "I would have thought you'd be faster at getting to the point."

"Normally." Koutarou admitted. He bit gently into Koushi's hip, blowing on the saliva he left. The twinge of pain throbbed, then faded into a pleasant pulse. Koushi thrust upward, fingers digging into the bedclothes. "I don't know you yet." Koutarou said earnestly. He watched every little twitch Koushi made - the heave of his chest, the pink flush gradually covering his body. "Gotta figure out what you do."

Koushi held his breath when a finger lightly trailed up his cock, too light to give any sort of relief. He whined when the light touch became a heavy hand on his thigh. A trickle of precum dripped from the tip of his dick. He panted, "We could have been having that conversation weeks ago."

"Sorry." Koutarou said with his breath on Koushi's thigh. "I wasn't entirely sure what was expected of me."

"To fuck me." Koushi spread a leg when Koutarou's mouth seemed interested in his hip, tongue dipping into the hollow, close enough to Koushi's cock for his tongue to brush the base. Koushi braced his feet against the bed and shook, letting Koutarou do what he wanted.

To his frustration, Koutarou laughed, "Are you that hard off?"

"No." Koushi whined. He was creating enough slick to wet the sheets beneath him. "I'm just that hard to satisfy. I understood you were in the same boat."

"Ah." Koutarou sat up a little, mouthed at the soft part of Koushi's belly. Koushi groaned at how unsatisfying it was. "Keiji gets tired."

It took a moment for Koushi to remember who Keiji was, so accustomed to calling him Akaashi. He looked down, and thought that his dick looked really good next to Koutarou's face, "You have a lot more control than I thought."

Koutarou frowned a little, nudged Koushi's cock with his cheek, "I'm afraid if I taste you, I'm gonna lose my mind."

Koushi groaned, sliding his hands beneath himself to pull his legs back and spread himself open, slick making wet noises as he opened himself. A rush of his scent flooded the room. "Please do." He murmured.

Koutarou groaned at the flood of Koushi's scent, wiggling down to smell even closer. Koushi tilted his hips up invitingly, biting his lip as Koutarou lapped his at his perineum, but not pressing, inhaled deeply. Koutarou thrust his hips against the mattress as he absorbed Koushi's heavy omega scent. Koushi grinned and watched the alpha's cheeks turn pink, aroused at the sight of Koutarou being so obviously content being between his legs.

 

[ ](https://twitter.com/sugawaratxt)

His grin faded when a tongue wrapped around the tip of his cock. After so many touches that were not his dick, Koushi's entire body pulsed, slick covering his fingers as he clenched and fucked up into Koutarou's mouth. Koushi rubbed the tip of his fingers inside himself, moaning as his cock disappeared into Koutarou's mouth. Koutarou's slick tongue worked to bring him closer, pressing firm against Koushi's frenulum. Koushi moaned, thighs shaking, hips shaking as pressure built in his belly with every stroke against his sensitive cockhead.

The alpha pulled back for a moment to breathe and Koushi complained from deep in his chest, rubbing his wet cockhead against Koutarou's mouth. Koutarou kissed Koushi's cock, tongue lightly tracing the sensitive head before he took the shaft between his fingers and mouthed at Koushi's tip. Koushi whined, thighs shaking. Koutarou took him in again.

Koutarou's finger circled the rim of his hole, nudging lightly next to Koushi's own fingers. Waves of arousal pulled Koushi's whole body taut.

His hips twitched minutely before he arched, gasped and spilled down Koutarou's throat, his balls tight and hips thrusting. Koutarou's heavy hands grabbed Koushi's hips, stilling his movement. Koutarou held him in his mouth until Koushi's thrusts slowed into tiny tremors, and Koushi pulled his fingers away from his entrance to bury them in Koutarou's hair. Koutarou let Koushi's cock slip from his mouth and looked at him with glazed eyes, his own cheeks turning pink from arousal. Koushi moaned.

With first release of the night, his heat was finally settling. He was used enough to it by now to recognize the need deep in his belly. Koushi whimpered and rubbed his legs against the bed sheets, needing the stimulation. He tugged insistently at Koutarou's hair, wanting him to mount him, wanting more. Koutarou shook his head and pulled one of Koushi's hands from his hair. Koushi reluctantly released the other hand. Koutarou nudged him, indicating he wanted Koushi to roll over.

Koushi eagerly moved to his stomach, wincing only a little when his knee touched the slick chilling into the bedsheets. Koutarou's hands were on his hips, spreading him open with his thumbs and palming him heavily. Koushi shivered and rubbed his cheek on the bedspread, waiting for that telltale pressure against his asshole, waiting to spread open and fucked brainless. One of Koutarou's hands left him and a flood of alpha scent hit Koushi's nose. He whimpered, his body burning, and spread his legs further and looked over his shoulder.

Koutarou had nudged his pants down, and slowly stroked his cock as he looked at the way Koushi was bent for him. The scent came from Koutarou's wet cockhead, foreskin moving to show his soft pink tip as he stroked himself. Koushi grinned crookedly and reached to grab his own cock, hard with little encouragement. He felt drunk, breathing in Koutarou's strong alpha scent which made his belly clench and skin tingle with need.

Koutarou noticed Koushi rubbing his own cock and closed his eyes, a deep rumble coming from his chest. Koushi would have purred if he was capable.

"Hold yourself open." Koutarou said, and waited for Koushi to consent. Koushi turned his head back into the mattress to comfortably reach and present himself. He jumped when he didn't feel a cock pressing against him, between his fingers that spread his own asshole, but something softer and wetter and much more intimate.

Koushi gasped a quiet, "Oh." Mind blank as he tried to process what was happening. When Koutarou's tongue dipped lower to clean the slick that dripped downwards, Koushi whimpered and humped forward, suddenly desperately needing to fuck into something, anything, but only having Koutarou's mouth on him. Koushi's fingers tingled and flexed, his whole body alert and wired as Koutarou's mouth worked him open, tongue finally migrating to his asshole, spread and open and twitching. Koushi heard himself mewl as Koutarou's mouth, hot and wet, sucked in all the fluid he had to offer. Koushi was wetter than he could ever remember, pulsing with every lap and massage of Koutarou's tongue. Koushi's toes curled into the bedclothes, unable to do more than brace and let himself moan as Koutarou's mouth cleaned him in the filthiest way.  
Koutarou sucked gently at Koushi's entrance. Koushi cried out, his cock pulsing and dribbling insistently. Koutarou's mouth left, and Koushi shivered, still obediently holding himself as open as the position would allow. He flinched when a finger entered him, massaging his rim and tugging gently on the wet muscle.

"Oh no." Koushi whimpered, realizing Koutarou was going to pull on every single string in his body until he unraveled into incoherent wreck. "No, I don't need that, just put it in, you smell so good, please--"

Koutarou hummed pleasantly and nudged Koushi's hands out of the way. He slid a finger from his other hand next to the first, gently tugging Koushi open. Koushi whined and grabbed the bedsheets.

"Haaaa." Koushi whimpered and his world narrowed down to Koutarou's fingers massaging his entrance, aided by slick and determination. Koushi pressed his face into the sheets, too horny to be embarrassed, crying out when Koutarou's tongue gently circled his widening hole.

"Kou--" Koushi writhed, shaking violently.

Koutarou pulled a finger out, just a tad too quickly, and grabbed Koushi's cock with a firm and quick pump. Koushi yelled when he came on the sheets, fucking into Koutarou's hand.

Wetness formed in the corner of one eye as he shook, heat even more agitated for coming twice with an alpha's scent everywhere except inside him. He took a moment to realize Koutarou's thick finger was still inspecting him from the inside. He looked over his shoulder, weak from orgasm, needy from arousal, and needing a cock.

Koutarou noticed Koushi looking at him and looked back, focused and cataloging every movement that made Koushi move in pleasure.

"Your asshole twitches when you come." Koutarou said matter-of-factly. He didn't wait for a response and pushed in a second finger to both Koushi's frustration and relief. He hooked his fingers upward, pressing further into Koushi's insides and rubbed in a searching way.

Koushi knew what was coming, and angled his hips in the way he knew Koutarou would touch his prostate.

"There." Koushi gasped, the touch so startling with its intensity that he propped himself on his forearms to brace and fuck his hips onto Koutarou's fingers. "There, there, there, hngg--" He whined, voice reaching a tenor as the pressure on his prostate remained even and infuriatingly gentle. His soft cock dribbled with every pulse in his ass, balls tightening in need as his body valiantly prepared for another orgasm but having come twice already, didn't currently have anything to give.

"Kou." Koushi whined, unable to force out more than single noises, "Now. Please. Please." His back arched as he shook on Koutarou's fingers.

Koutarou smiled and pressed up more firmly than before, fingers massaging into that precious gland. Koushi hiccupped, body hot and head floating with every push and rub. His own slick-damp fingers curled into the bedsheets, hyper-aware of his soft, swollen cock dripping heavy between his legs as Koutarou's thick fingers pressed, and pressed. Limbs sensitive and stomach clenching, he keened when Koutarou's free hand gently cupped his damp sex. That was all the stimulation Koushi needed, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His pelvis spasmed and stomach clenched with familiar release, cock still soft but dripping thick fluid, swollen from residual arousal as he came dry. Koushi reached and grabbed Koutarou's wrist, holding him still. His body shook with release, slowly sinking into the mattress.

Koushi mewled as Koutarou's fingers left him, shivering like he was cold but his entire body was so, so hot. He pressed his cock into the mattress, still horny, legs sprawled after being fingered open. He groaned at Koutarou's hands on his hips, relishing feeling of the other spreading him open again.

"I'm going to enter you." Koutarou announced as he inspected his work, "Dunno if I'll knot you or not."

Koushi glanced over his shoulder and nodded lazily. His eyes slid shut as he felt Koutarou's cock press against his entrance, head sliding deliciously in his slick, not entering, just rubbing. He arched his hips, welcoming the slight pressure. He sucked in a breath as Koutarou's swollen cockhead pressed, just inside the entrance where Koushi was most sensitive, rim stretching around Koutarou's tip.

Where Koutarou got his control, Koushi didn't know. Koushi smiled, his face pressed into the sheets. Koutarou seemed to sense his smugness and nudged just slightly, not quite pushing all the way inside. Koushi could feel the thickest part of Koutarou's cock holding him open, but it was so unsatisfying, so frustrating when what he wanted was to be filled until he was overflowing, to let his slick gush around the flesh inside of him.

Koushi mewled in frustration, wiggling on Koutarou's dick. Koutarou hushed him with a light bite to his ear, sending a shock through his body, while Koutarou dug his heavy hands into Koushi's hips.

Koutarou pressed inside fully, cock sliding inside like it was going home. Koushi gave a full-body twitch, pliant after three orgasms. His insides clenched in welcome to the delicious alpha cock finally claiming him. rubbing inside the way fingers could never achieve. Koushi mewled, pumping his hips back, shivering when he felt Koutarou's balls press behind him. His heat settled into his stomach, nearly a sentient thing after being fucked with, yet not fucked enough. Koushi was so full. He settled for lifting himself on his forearms, hips still pressed into the mattress.

Koutarou gave an experimental thrust. Koushi saw stars.

"Oh." Koushi gasped, and his voice caught in his throat. He clenched around the cock inside him, legs skittering for purchase, but Koutarou had waited long enough and didn't give Koushi a chance to collect himself. He thrust again, cock filling Koushi with every pleasant pulse.

Koutarou grabbed the back of Koushi's neck and pushed down gently, making sure his face was in the mattress again. Koushi allowed his arms to lower beneath him and submitted easily. Koutarou's voice was hoarse, "I need you to just lay there. For now." He moved his hand to Koushi's shoulders and pushed in again, holding him down firmly.

Koushi nodded. Koutarou used Koushi's position, flat on his belly, to his advantage and fucked into him with quick, even thrusts, close for having waited. Koushi gasped at the weight of Koutarou's hand pushing at his shoulders; The angle pulled Koushi even more open, friction sending shivers up his spine. Koushi had done this enough to recognize the feel Koutarou's knot forming at the base of his cock, catching slightly with every heavy thrust. He probably wouldn't knot him yet, but Koushi gasped with every extra catch, every grind and press of Koutarou's chest against his back. Koutarou rotated his hips, dragging his cockhead against Koushi's insides, and Koushi moaned, barely conscious of the thin trail of saliva on his lips. Feeling Koutarou finally pump in and out of him was calming, finally giving his body what it was begging for.

Koutarou's hips stuttered and he gave a few short thrusts. Koushi moaned, aware of the cum filling his hole. His whole body warmed and responded with a new flood of slick. Koushi felt high, feeling Koutarou pulse inside him. He clenched purposefully, relishing the cock inside him, the way he was open, spreading his slick and their cum all over the bed and their bellies.

After taking a moment to gasp in Koushi's ear, instead of pulling out, Koutarou wrapped an arm around Koushi's middle and pulled their bodies upwards. Koushi yelped when he was sat upright, cock still in his ass as he sat in Koutarou's lap.

"Haa." Koushi moaned deeply, reaching to brace on Koutarou's knees as he attempted to adjust, "Hold on." He gasped. Lord, Koutarou was still hard inside him. "Let me ..."

"Ride me like this." Koutarou grabbed Koushi's hips and pulled him down onto his cock. Koushi groaned at how deep he was. God he was full. So full. "Move." He rocked Koushi's hips on him and Koushi shook. "I want to knot you."

"Like this?" Koushi whimpered, rocking his hips backward. He shifted to hold himself steady, thighs spread wide with his legs tucked underneath. Koushi moaned, grabbed Koutarou's thighs and lifted his hips to balance himself (He thought this would be a better position if someone was watching, if someone was there to suck his cock, see and touch their sex).

Koushi leaned back into Koutarou's chest and bounced experimentally to find a rhythm. He lifted his hips, thighs trembling with the effort, lowered, and his own cock twitched as he bottomed out.

He quickly found a rhythm, vision blurring as he looked down his belly and watched the steady, wet movements of their sex. Koutarou's knot swelled, not able to catch yet, but Koushi could feel it rubbing inside him, sending shocks up his spine as he rolled against him.

Koutarou grumbled something, and pushed Koushi forward again. Koushi yelped as he fell to lay on his stomach. He wasn't really complaining; Koutarou was a lot deeper this way.

"Close." Koutarou mumbled in his ear. He pressed his chest against Koushi's back. Koushi groaned as Koutarou's cock shifted. He definitely felt the knot enter this time, but it slipped out with their shifting bodies.

Koushi rubbed his face against the sheets, mindlessly rotating his hips back for a moment, needing to feel Koutarou pulse in his swollen insides, desperately wanting to be stuck together so Koutarou could pump him full. He came down from his high long enough to say, "Let me ride you." And rubbed needily against the cock inside him.

Koutarou groaned and nudged Koushi's thighs wide open with his own, arms wrapped around Koushi's waist. He thrust, reaching deep, pushing his hips downwards so his half-popped knot rubbed against Koushi's rim. Koushi moaned, arching back against Koutarou's chest. Koutarou took a deep breath before pulling out, and Koushi felt his asshole gape open, fluttering, empty, wanting to lock on something that wasn't there. A fresh flood of slick came from his entrance, and Koushi whimpered at the wet trickle sliding down his thighs, and the heavy weight of his cock hanging between his legs.

He started to turn over, but Koutarou grabbed his hips, half-dragging him across the sheets to pull his hips upward. Koushi yelled when Koutarou's mouth was on him again, licking the slick and cum dribbling from his hole, lapping with heavy swipes of his tongue. His entrance was sore, every lap and suck making Koushi's asshole clench and his cock twitch harder. He pushed his hips down, needing to feel his full erection press against something, anything.

Koutarou moaned as he lapped up slick, "I could eat you all day." He murmured.

Koushi offered a sloppy grin and looked over his shoulder, pleased, "I bet you'd pop a knot just from licking my slick." He teased wetly.

Koutarou made a desperate noise, rubbed his cock against Koushi's thigh. The heady omega smell made Koutarou's cock throb in need, the urge to knot the whining omega beneath him filling his stomach. "I could just hold you open," He pulled Koushi open to demonstrate, feeling the omega's flesh turn hot under his fingers. Koushi's hips trembled against his mouth. "I'd leave you waiting and dripping until I got hungry and came for a drink." Koutarou lapped at the new flood of slick, arousal pulsing through his own body, "I might fuck you for a moment to keep you wet, but I'd leave every time, to make sure I could come by later. I bet you'd get off just from me licking you, huh?" He dipped a finger in Koushi's twitching hole, "So greedy." He licked inside.

Koushi whimpered, body taut and electric.

He forced himself up and pushed Koutarou back, legs spread wide even as he turned to rearrange them. Koutarou's eyes widened as Koushi sat over him, finally able to straddle, hovering momentarily. Koutarou settled into the sheets eagerly, grabbing Koushi's hips as he settled over him. Koushi reached beneath and behind to grab Koutarou's dick, aiming carefully so he could sit with ease. The first downward twitch of his hips breached his entrance with Koutarou's swollen cock. Koushi gasped - Koutarou pet his hips gently and urged him further. Koushi lowered himself, savoring the slow slide down, every inch claiming him. He thought he was being quiet until he heard his own moan bounce off the ceiling, relieved to be filled, relieved to finally be able to set his own pace. Settling on Koutarou's lap, Koushi's cock bobbed against his belly and he arched, moaning as Koutarou's half-formed knot slid inside.

Before Koushi could move further, Koutarou grabbed Koushi's hips and held him down, powerful thighs shaking under Koushi's as he came. Koutarou growled deep in his chest as he forced their flesh close, pumping his hips upward to make sure Koushi took his knot and his cum.

Koushi's vision blurred.

"Haa, yes. Oh god." Koushi whimpered, tilting his head back blindly. His thighs trembled as he tried to spread himself even further open, his muscles burning in protest. Koutarou's knot swelled, stretching him wide, tugging with every movement of Koushi's hips - Filling him so much they couldn't possibly be separated. Precum slid from Koushi's cock, trickling and mixing with the sweat between their bodies. His vision cleared enough to look down, and see Koutarou's focused gaze on where they were connected, his hands brushing Koushi's damp thighs as he watched their sex.

Koushi's toes curled in the sheets before he remembered how to move. He could feel Koutarou going soft, but his knot kept Koushi full, made his hole gush more slick to keep it painless. He rotated his hips and ground downward, pleasure electrocuting him with every pull of Koutarou's knot against his entrance. Koutarou groaned, and his previously softening erection twitched noticeably inside.

"We're stuck." Koushi slurred happily. He leaned back to use Koutarou's knees to balance and rolled his hips, shaking when Koutarou's semi-hard dick found his prostate and Koushi's body spasmed. He angled his hips to get that feeling again, entire body vibrating with arousal.

Koutarou watched the vision writhing on his dick. Koushi's pale skin was pink and thinly sheen in sweat as Koutarou was ridden. Koushi's soft insides clenched him beautifully, nipples swollen and erect. He carefully pet Koushi's waist, thumbed up to his ribcage and pressed into the muscles beneath his breast, while Koushi rocked on his cock and took his knot. Koutarou gasped with every forceful thrust of Koushi's hips, groaning when he felt himself getting hard again. His balls tightened and he looked blearily from Koushi's sex-flushed face to the cock bouncing against his belly. Koushi barely seemed aware of it.

Koushi released a desperate noise when Koutarou's hands rubbed into the dips of his hips, grazing his erection, engorged like he hadn't already come three times. There was plenty left in Koushi, and he wailed when Koutarou's fingers pressed into the fleshy head of his cock. Koushi was sensitive and wired, high on hormones and Koutarou's alpha scent spurring him on, making him burn from the inside out. The gentle pinches to his cockhead were electric. Koushi had to stop moving, so close to coming he wanted to scream but could barely get the breath out of his lungs.

"Oh." Koushi wailed, just shaking, twitching, so overloaded from feeling good, "Please. That. I'm."

Koutarou's thumb pressed his tip, and Koushi came.

His entrance fluttered around the cock inside him, like it was trying to milk Koutarou for everything his heavy alpha balls could offer. Koushi sobbed when his omegan hole tightened and locked on the knot already stretching him open. Koutarou felt bigger than ever and Koushi rocked his hips back and forth, dragging out aftershocks of his release.

He didn't realize he was crying until Koutarou sat and wrapped his arms around his waist. Koushi was still twitching from orgasm, tiny bursts of pleasure so intense he felt like he was coming again each time. He whimpered with every extra spasm, his cock still pumping out his release on Koutarou's stomach. He grabbed Koutarou's shoulders and buried his face in his neck and let the waves calm until they could separate.

Koushi's muscles relaxed first, but Koutarou wasn't able to pull him off until his knot deflated. They separated wetly, and Koutarou eased Koushi onto his back, spread his legs to inspect him. Koutarou's grinned widely when he saw Koushi was hard again, emitting his heat-scent and slick.

Koushi titled his hips, welcoming the thick finger that slid into his loose entrance. Koutarou pulled on the rim and peered up at him.

"How many days?"

Koushi hummed, "Three to five. Probably five because of the new partner."

Koutarou nodded, "We'll take a water break after this one."

"'kay." And Koushi reached down to pull his balls up and welcome Koutarou back inside.

* * *

The servants normally tended to their employer's heats and ruts, but Keiji insisted this time. He appeared the next day with food and rags, almost overwhelmed by the heavy stench of sex in the air. They had been asleep when he entered. Koutarou was overjoyed to see him when he woke. Koushi roused and predictably ignored Keiji's attempts to clean him in favor of sucking him off. Keiji managed to escape further attempts to drag him into their marathon sex, though Koutarou's kisses could be convincing. Keiji was sure the two would kill him.

Keiji came close to giving in, the first time he walked in to find them mid-fuck. Koushi reached out to him the moment he noticed Keiji, eyes glazed while he took Koutarou's knot. Akaashi found himself kneeling to trace the omega's lips while Koutarou slowed to watch Akaashi's movements. Akaashi coaxed Koushi's tongue from his mouth and pet the wet flesh gently, shivering as Koushi obediently wrapped his soft tongue around his fingers.

Akaashi met his husband's eyes, who leaned forward and pressed his chest to Koushi's back.

"Hey babe." Koutarou grinned at Keiji, all muscle and power, body pink-flushed while he held the omega down. Koutarou was a silly man but he was all strength, and Keiji could taste the evidence of Koutarou's alpha status in the whirlwind of pheromones saturating the room. Koushi moaned around Keiji's fingers, and Keiji fought the impulse to join their disgusting sex pile right there.

Right, he had a job; Take care of the dehydrated pair in front of him. He could look though, and he felt no shame getting hard watching the drunk pleasure take place. A rock would have a difficult time not being affected, and this was his husband. His husband who was happy and handsome, and this new companion, who was beautiful and generous. Akaashi was the furthest thing from jealous; He only wished he could understand what they were feeling together - Intense and blinding.

The sixth day Akaashi set to airing out the bedroom, padding quietly around the sticky couple in his and his husband's bed. Koushi woke with a groan - Not aroused, but groggy and sore.

Keiji smiled as Koushi sat up in the bed like a fluffy daisy, hair sticking in all directions. The bedclothes pooled around his waist attractively, and Koushi looked at Keiji blindly for a moment before processing who was in the room with him. Koushi had the grace to look embarrassed while Keiji puttered around. Keiji gestured for him to hush and gathered a basin and some towels.

Koushi watched curiously, sliding quietly out of the bed. His face turned pink when Keiji knelt between his knees and nudged Koushi's thighs open.

"You don't-"

"Shh." Keiji hushed. He soaked a rag and took a leg in his hand. Koushi smothered a laugh when it tickled. Keiji started cleaning him of the dried slick and cum on his skin, "I want to thank you for caring for my husband." He said quietly. Koutarou slept heavily.

Koushi made a noise and spread his legs further as Keiji worked, "He cared for me." He said. He shivered as Keiji's hand and rag edged closer to the inside of his thighs.

"We made you wait too long."

"It was nothing."

Koushi flushed when Keiji shot him a disbelieving, disapproving glance. For as familiar as Koushi was with being naked, Keiji sure knew how to fluster him.

The two startled when Koutarou stirred and wiggled himself around Koushi's waist. He settled his chin on Koushi's thigh, watching Keiji work.

"'morning." He yawned.

Keiji paused long enough to lean up on his knees and brush a light kiss on Koutarou's lips. He rinsed his rags and continued servicing the man before him. "Are you both content?" he asked.

Koushi hummed and Koutarou nodded minutely, still yawning.

Keiji peered up and met Koushi's eyes, "Then I would like this to continue, if it would make you two happy."

Koushi and Koutarou looked at each other, breaking into twin grins. Koushi's fizzled out as he finally relaxed into Keiji's hands and leaned back onto his own, "I miss my country." Koushi admitted. "And I don't like being tied to any one place or person."

Koutarou's face fell, and Keiji nodded his understanding.

Koushi reached down and ran his fingers through Keiji's soft, wavy hair, "But I would like to continue this, if you would have me."

The room practically lit when Bokuto registered Koushi's roundabout agreement. Keiji smiled in his quiet way, reaching to pull Koushi's hand out of his hair. He pressed a kiss to Koushi's palm, "Of course we'll have you."

Koushi and Koutarou smiled.


End file.
